Risette and Rise
by Nintendoga
Summary: Shadow Rise decides to have a little "fun" with Rise when she first meets her. Fapfic.


**Fapfic I made for some people on /v/. Lmao don't take this seriously.**

"Hihihi!"

A high pitched laugh emanated throughout the room. Rise opened her eyes, slowly raising her face off of the cool metallic floor. She rubbed her eyes and tried to focus more on her surroundings. Where was she? She remembered hearing someone enter the shop while she was washing some dishes before...nothing. Rise rubbed her hair, confused as to where she was. The walls of the room looked odd, as if there was a visible cloud of fog covering the outerpart of the room.

She slowly sat up, feeling a nausea rush to her stomach. She covered her stomach and repressed the urge to throw-up.

"Ooooohhh..." a voice moaned throughout the room. Rise perked her head up, unsure which direction the voice came from. She slowly stood up, finally getting a sense of her surroundings.

"Hello?" Rise called out to the room "Is anybody there?"

"Ohhh! Look who's awake~"

Rise felt a presence appear behind her, she quickly turned around, noticing a stage set in the middle of the room, with a pole reaching from the ground into the high ceiling.

"Who's there?" Rise shivered as she felt eyes pierce her body from all directions. It was as if the room realized she was now conscious. Spotlights shot from the ceiling towards the stage while strobe lights lit up the room.

"Hihiiiiii~ Presentinnngggg...the lovely, beautiful, and sexy~" The voice stopped, and started giggling before continuing. A cloud of dense fog surrounded the pole, before dissipating away to reveal a human figure hanging upside from the pole

"Riiiiiiisetteeeee~!" Mini-fireworks popped behind her, drowning out the applaud from walls of the room.

Rise looked at Risette, confused. "W-What..."

"Surpised!? Ohhhhh well I guess that's expected, since you are an airhead..." Risette's cute smile turned into an evil smirk, she used her legs to crawl down from the pole and struck a pose as she stood up.

"Who...are you?" Rise wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. Even for a dream this felt too real.

"Uhhh" Risette suddenly dissipated into a cloud of little shadows, little sparkles of purple fog rushing up in front of Rise before re-forming into Risette "Hellooooo~ I'm you!"

Rise stepped back in caution, raising a hand up in defense "No...I mean..."

Risette smirked and stepped towards Rise. "What? Do I have to explain it to you? I'm you...your TRUE self..." Risette leaned forward, putting more emphasis on her cleavage.

"My true self?" Risette smiled

"Riiiight! Are you finally catching on? Okay, good. Let's have some fun~" Risette stepped once more to Rise, who almost tripped on her back trying to get away.

"D-Don't come near me! W-who are you!?" Rise stared at Risette in confusion and a hint of anger. What the hell is this girl doing? Did some crazy fan kidnap her? What was she trying to do to her? Rise reached into her pocket for her cell phone, but was unable to find it.

Risette looked irritated, but put on her fake smile once more "I just told you bimbo. I am YOU. And you are me. We're one in the same~" Risette winked at her.

"S-Stop saying that! You're not M-" Risette quickly re-appeared behind Rise, grabbing her mouth shut.

"Noooo~ Not yet..." Risette strengthened her grip while Rise tried to scratch at her arm, unsuccessfully. "Not until the fog is gone from here. If you say it now I won't be at full power..."

Full Power? What the hell is she talking about? Rise soon realized how crazy this girl was and looked around the room for something, anything to help her escape.

"But until then..." Risette leaned into Rise's ear, her warm breath surrounding her ear lobe "Let's have some fun~"

!?

Rise gasped into Risette's hand when she felt something appear in between her legs. Risette forced her head down and her eyes widened when she saw a purple device sprouting from her legs.

"Don't worry, it's not real..." Risette whispered into Rise's ear. Rise's breathing started becoming erratic, as Risette thrusted forward with the strap-on, rubbing Rise's thighs. "I know you'll enjoy this you little slut."

Rise struggled to get out of Risette's grip, but this only made Risette more aggressive, using her other hand to squeeze Rise's legs together, and thrusting harder. Risette leaned some more into Rise's head, and started licking the back of her ear. Rise tried to scream, but Risette's hand prevented anyone from hearing.

"Don't moan so loud~ We don't want the other shadows finding us in here..." Risette nibbled on Rise's ear, giggling as she thought about how confused Rise must have been.

"Besides..." Risette moved both of her hands to Rise's stomach, slowly rising up before they met with her perky breasts. "I knew you'd like this..." Risette moved her hands under Rise's apron, feeling Rise's erect nipples from under the fabric of the shirt. Rise herself tried to ignore this fact. As scared as she was, her body liked what Risette was doing to it, feeling herself getting wet from the constant thrusting in between her thighs.

"You're so pretty..." Risette snapped Rise out of her thoughts "Your breasts are so squishy and big~" Rise blushed at this, too scared to say anything to this crazy girl.

"...I WANT them!"

Risette suddenly disappeared from behind Rise. Rise quickly turned around, noticing how much thicker the fog was. A cloud of purple fog shot out from the fog, pushing Rise down onto the ground, and covering her hands and feet. Rise screamed and tried to struggle, but found her limbs chained to the ground.

Risette suddenly appeared ontop of Rise, topless. She sat on Rise's thighs, and started hopping up and down.

"Oh~ Rise! Ohhh godd! Ohhh! You're soooo big!" Risette moaned as she continued bouncing on top of Rise, her tits wobbling with each bounce. "Ohhh! Cum! I-I'm cumming~" Risette soon fell completely onto Rise, moaning loudly in her face "Oh! Ohhh! AHHHH!" Risette stopped moving, before looking up at the confused Rise, cradling her face and looking into her eyes.

"You...were...ah..." Risette leaned forward and kissed Rise, diving her tongue into Rise's mouth. Rise tried to struggle and bite down on Risette's tongue, but whenever she tried to it was almost as if her teeth went through her Risette's tongue. Risette suddenly pulled back from Rise, licking her lips and smirking

"Was that good? Isn't that how you always wanted your first time to be?" Risette sat up and looked at Rise with a frown "Masturbating like a little dirty whore at night, imagining yourself being fucked by some perfect little faggot. Isn't THAT how you always wanted it to be!?"

Risette grabbed Rise's apron, throwing it up against Rise's face. She was blinded by it and unaware of what Risette was about to do. She was too scared to say anything about it.

"Oh~ but it'll be a lot funner if you watched! You little attention whore." Risette threw the apron covering Rise's face to the side, revealing her new position. Risette was sitting on Rise's stomach, with the purple strap-on running between her breasts.

"Are you ready~?" Risette grabbed both of Rise's breasts, firmly pressing down on them. "Look how beautiful these are. So fucking hot..." Risette cupped one of her tits, squeezing around the nipple while she moaned and started thrusting. Rise instinctively pushed her head back, trying to clear as much space between her face and the strap-on.

Risette muttered to herself, while closing her eyes and smiling in contempt, occasionally letting out a moan when she pinched her nipple. Rise's firm breast felt so good in her palm, Rise herself even let out a little gasp whenever Risette pinched her nipple. This girl knew all the right buttons to press, and she couldn't bare to admit it, but some strange part of Rise enjoyed this...

Risette stopped cupping her own breast and pushed down firmly on Rise, thrusting as hard as she could

"Ohhh! Oh yeah! Here it comes! The big finale!" Risette tore off the strap-on, throwing it to the side as she used one hand to cup her breast, while using the other to quickly rub her gleaming pussy.

"Ohh! Ahhhh...Ahhhhhhhh!" Risette shot a huge smile past Rise and stood up, placing on foot on Rise's stomach.

"A-Ahh! E-Enjoying the show!? Get a good look at my pussy! Look at me~!" The REAL Risette!" Rise tried to perch her head backwards, before her eyes widened at a camera focused on the both of them. Rise finally found a voice in her throat and cried out "A-Are you f-f-filming this..."

Risette's face turned into a nasty snarl as she plopped back down onto Rise's body.

"ENJOYING THE SHOW!?" Risette's voice turned into a more menacing one, frightening Rise "Isn't this what you always wanted you slut!? Don't you want people to see the real you!?" Risette's voice returned back to normal while she moaned. Soon she raised her hips up "LOOK AT ME EVERYBODY! THE REAL RISETTE! A-AAAH!" Risette stopped rubbing herself, as little streams of juices dripped from her pussy, falling onto Rise's body. Risette fell down onto Rise's body, panting and trying to catch her breathe.

"Y-You see..." Risette soon placed a hand on Rise's face "I knew you'd enjoy this..." Risette closed her mouth and made some odd noises in her throat, before spitting onto Rise's cheek.

"You little skank..." Risette said emotionless. Rise looked into Risette's eyes with fear. Soon, Risette's eyes widened as she perched her head up and looked at the fog. Her lips curled into a mischievous smile.

"Looks like our guests have arrived. Ah~! I should go greet them~!" Risette disappeared once more, leaving Rise on the floor as the chains soon evaporated into the air. Rise didn't dare move for a few moments, in case the girl returned. She soon built up enough sense to sit up, as she remembered the events that just transpired. She wiped her cheek with her apron, before curling up in a fetal position and crying.

Crying for her loss of innocence.

**lol**


End file.
